(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a profiling system wherein a working head performs a predetermined function along a path delineated by a profile guide element. The profile element and the working head are displaced along respective straight transverse axes and require minimum inertia for their displacement along their respective axes.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of profiling systems are known, and particularly for use with sewing machines wherein a sewing pattern is effected on a fabric displaceable on a work support surface. The fabric or the head is usually displaced in accordance with the profile element with the head or the fabric remaining stationary. Accordingly, the head or the material being worked on must be manipulated along all paths delineated by a given profile and this requires complex machinery, drive and couplings to effect such manoeuvering of the stitching head or the material.